


Wake Up Call (Stuart "2D" Pot x Fem!OC)

by QueenNiccals52



Series: Wake Up Call [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Praise Kink, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNiccals52/pseuds/QueenNiccals52
Summary: Just some no good fun 2D and his girlfriend get up to sometimes. Smut included.





	Wake Up Call (Stuart "2D" Pot x Fem!OC)

"2D~" Karli sang into the sleeping man's ear. He stirred slightly turning away from her. She raised herself onto her elbows and leaned into his ear once more. "Stuart~" She purred drawing out the vowels. His black eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see his girl staring down at him with soft eyes and a small smile. 2D smiled as well and placed his left hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her long blonde hair, he pulled her down into a gentle but steamy kiss. Pulling back for air, Karli spoke breathlessly. "Good morning, baby~" She giggled. "Mornin' princess." He replied as he turned towards her, placing his right hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch and the lovers stared into each other's eyes for a good minute.

" 'Y should wake me up like dis more often, luv" She giggled again and slowly turned him onto his back by gently pushing his shoulder, she swung a leg over and placed herself directly over his hips. Out of habit, he placed his hands on her thighs while she had hers on his bare chest. She didn't say anything, just stared down at her handsome lover, taking in the fact that he was hers and that he loved her more than anything. Of course, he thought the same towards her. The beautiful woman looking down at him with such love and devotion, it almost felt like a dream. How did he of all people get himself a girl, no, a goddess like this?

Even though his eyes were just black orbs, she still saw the emotion in them. She hates Murdoc for what he did to 2D but at the same time, that is what makes 2D so unique. If it wasn't for her sister, Torri, the two most likely would never have met. The girl's decided to go for a night out and have some fun, but Torri had a little too much to drink and ended up going home with some guy with green skin and shark-like teeth. Karli still doesn't understand Torri's taste in men, but she doesn't complain. Torri and the guy she went home with, Murdoc, are dating now and thanks to that event, she met 2D and instantly fell in love. Now here they are, waking up tangled up with each other, peppering each other with kisses and thoughtful comments.

"Heh-eh luv, you uh, may want to get off," He said nervously making her face contort in confusion. That's when she felt something poking her butt. Her lips stretched into a devilish smirk. "Really? This early?" She teased, slightly rolling her hips. His nails lightly dug into her thighs as the friction sent surges of pleasurable electricity up his spine. "Heh, what'cha doin' babe?" He questioned nervously. She leaned down and pecked his lips "Well, you took care of me so well last night~ How about I return the favor?" She whispered making his cheeks turn bright red. "Y-Ya don't 'af too, baby." She ignored him and moved down in between his long legs. Pulling the covers off of him, he shivered at the sudden chill, but his erection stayed nevertheless. Her big, beautiful hazel eyes looked at him as he sat up on his elbows. Pulling his boxers down, his member sprang free in eight inches of glory.

Giving it a teasing lick, 2D shudder as her saliva chilled against the skin sending those surges crept up his spine again. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she took his full length into her mouth in one shot. This surprised 2D but he loved it anyway. He moaned as she started bobbing her head up and down, slow at first but slowly got faster as his moans got louder. His hand found it's way into her hair, grabbing a fistful gently pulling it. She didn't seem to mind as she started sucking harder making 2D groan loudly. " K-Kar, I'm gonna-" He couldn't finish his sentence before he released into her mouth. She swallowed it all effortlessly without leaving a single drop behind. 

"How are ya' so good at that, hon?" 2D questioned breathlessly as he watched Karli stand and push down her panties, letting them fall to the floor. 2D didn't even realize he was still hard, even after he came. His breath hitched as she crawled onto him once again, taking her place on his hips again. She kissed him tenderly yet roughly and whispered in his ear after nipping it. "Let me take care of you this time~" She sat back up, but raised herself slightly, reaching down and grabbing his dick again and sliding down on it. She let out a shaky breath as he entered her, pleasantly stretching her. 2D's hands gripped her hips as he quietly groaned when she sank onto him, taking his full length in one go.

"Y-Ya okay there?" 2D's breathing was shallow and labored as Karli merely smiled at him. Gently lifting her hips and sliding back down again, picking up speed as she went on. 2D urged her to go faster by pushing her up and down, which she obliged. Soon both of them were a sweaty mess, skin smacking against skin as she went even faster hitting that special spot inside her nearly everytime. Cursing and gasping in pure pleasure, 2D was nearing his end, gripping her hips tighter, her movements became less rhythmic, signaling her nearing release. "Stu, baby, I'm close" She whined as her pace picked up. "M-Me too, baby" He groaned. Finally, her movement stopped completely as she flung her head back in sheer pleasure as her orgasm racked through her body, letting out a scream as she did so. 2D came inside of her shortly after, letting out a loud moan as all movement slowed down. 

Panting and sweating like mad, 2D reached up to her pulling her down into another long heated kiss. Just then, they heard thundering footsteps nearing their room. In record time, the door flew open revealing Torri, hair a mess, clothes were haphazardly thrown on, and a panicked expression. 2D barely managed to yank the covers over him and Karli before she even processed what was happening. "Karli? Are you okay? I heard a- Gah, my eyes!" Torri finally puts together the scene in front of her and immediately covered her eyes. She made a break for the door but tripped over one of 2D's shoes sending her flying out to the hallway. Not even seconds later, Murdoc came stomping down the hallway. Mumbling various curses about all the noise. He came into view, wearing some black boxers, a t-shirt and a very angry expression. "What the bloody hell is all the noise- Oh." His mood suddenly turned. "Well well, faceache. Quite the wake-up call, am I right? Hehe." He leaned on the doorframe, crossing his bony arms. Karli picked up the unplugged alarm clock from 2D's night table and threw it at Murdoc, who barely dodged it. "Get out Sharkface! Close the damn door!" She shrieked as he retreated laughing. 

They could hear Murdoc talking to Torri outside the door. "I betcha ya' weren't expectin' that, baby girl." He laughed as an audible smack was heard. "Shut up, dickhead. I just saw my sister in a way I did not want to." Her voice was hushed but very angry. Murdoc laughed. "Yeah, I gotcha. C'mon, it's Saturday let's go back to bed." 2D and Karli heard both pairs of footsteps retreat from the hallway, soon hearing a loud slam of a door. " 'E's neva gonna lemme forget is 'e?" 2D rubbed his eyes. "I don't think so, babe. I'm definitely gonna get an earful from Torri later." She laid down next to him. "Eh, fer now let's just sleep su' more." He pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "I love you, Stuart," She said tiredly as she drifted back to sleep. 'I luv ya too, Kar" He kissed the top of her head before he too, let sleep take over him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad account QueenNiccals66.


End file.
